Stand Up For Yourself
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: Majorly AU. An evil overlord has fallen, and an icon for the light has used the confusion to his advantage. Switching six children around, he planned to use them as pawns for when the dark lord rose again… But he didn’t count on a powerful sorcerer from t
1. Segment 1

**Stand up for Yourself**

**By: Bitter**

**Chapter 1: What the world was really like**

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own the character's you don't recognize

**RATING:** PG-13 (T) Most likely for Language and slight violence

**SUMMARY:** Majorly AU. An evil overlord has fallen, and an icon for the light has used the confusion to his advantage. Switching six children around, he planned to use them as pawns for when the dark lord rose again… But he didn't count on a powerful sorcerer from the past and a animagus to take the children…

-

The nine of them were happy. Being out of school for a couple years was great. They all had fairly good jobs, and were almost never lonely. Due to the fact that they all shared a house.

Severus Snape and Narcissa Black had twins in September 28, 1990, Their wedding (like all the other's) was planned for fall in two years. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin also had a daughter a month later (October 18). Frank Longbottom and Bellatrix Black had a girl in April (21, 1991) the next year. James Potter and Alice Prewett had a son in late July (27), and Lily and Remus had another child (a boy) four days later.

The children were all happy, but a secret. Times were terrible, and The women stayed home with the children. Pretending to be researching. War is horrible, both sides did anything they could… Anything.

-

A man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, was an icon of the light. He was loosing supporter's in this war and had to do something quick. While interviewing a woman by the name of Sybll Trawlney, he slipped some imperious potion into her drink. She had a false prophesy, that was reported to He-who-must-not-be-named.

…

Halloween in 1991 was happy in the "Den", as they had all taken to calling Godric's Hallow. The children were all sitting in a room upstairs playing, and the adult's, or so they liked to call themselves, were sitting in the living room downstairs. When there close friend Peter Pettigrew rushed in and hurried them into the kitchen.

Telling them he had a surprise had gotten them in there rather easy. Then using a lot of his magic, he locked them in.

He ran up the stairs to the children's bedroom, just as the front door crashed down. _The Dark Lord's here._ He thought. He heard an ancient spell being spoken. _Damn it!_ Peter remembered_ that was his plan, to cast a room into the darkness. Which would make the occupants appear as they were killed._

Peter was not about to let him get the children. Voldemort swooped into the room, and dueled with Peter. This did not last very long seeing, as most of his magic was gone.

Once Peter was out of the way he turned to the children. He could see they were all terrified, and took great pleasure from this knowledge. He cast a single killing curse at the small children ensured it would hit them all.

But he was foiled…

One of the girls pulled out a mirror they were playing with, and the spelled reflected mostly back at the Dark Lord. He let out a screech, then was gone. Nothing left but a scorch mark.

But the children also paid…

Each had a scar.

Voldemort had failed, in more than one way.

-

Dumbledore arrived at the scene and "cleared" up the confusion. Lily and James were put in a crypt. Remus threatened to keep quiet. Alice and Frank were insane, and put into St. Mungo's. Bellatrix was thrown in Azkaban for torturing Alice and Frank. Narcissa black mailed into marrying Lucius and pretending Draco was his son.

Mor was sent to an orphanage. Harry was sent to Lily's sister. Neville was sent to Frank's grandmother's. Hermione was sent to some muggles. Finally Luna was placed in the care of a young magical couple.

Dumbledore spread his story, and the wizarding world fell for it.

-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well there it was… have fun and review…


	2. Segment 2

CHAPTER TWO: 15 years later 

-

"Uncle Merlin!" Yelled a sixteen year old goth. "You came to visit."

"Yes Mor," he replied, " I had to check in on all of your training, and make sure Padfoot was still alive." The girl, Mor as we now know her, ran up the stairs yelling goodbye to Merlin.

Merlin went to find Padfoot the caretaker of this girl and her five friends. Once finding him he asked how they were doing.

"Well," Padfoot replied, "They're good, really good. Sometimes I wonder how they can still act so young after all this training."

"Yes, they are quite carefree."

"Hmmm… They're all fierce in training. Draco's fire has fully developed and he has found shapeshifting as his second talent. He's gotten himself named the interrigator of the group. Harry still has some trouble with his lightning, at times, but he keeps it together. He also found telepathy as his talent, and they've pretty much named him the leader of their group. Neville has perfect control over earth, and found telekinisis as his second talent. He's the cook/brewer of them." Padfoot sat down with a sigh.

"How are the girls training going?" Merlin questioned.

"Mione's power over spirit is excellent, although it's scary when she takes over anothers body. Her second talent is empathy, and she's the healer of the group. Luna's power over wind is improving, but the last time she got upset there was a tornado. Her second power is Teleporting which leaves her as the escape artist. Mor has perfect control over water, and has particle manipulation. She's the fighter of the group."

"Have they found things they are interested in besides their almost completed training."

"Oh yes, Draco found rollerblading and guitar, Harry found skateboarding and drawing, and Neville found basketball and track. Luna like reading and soccer, Mor's got drama and anything to do with hacking or computers, and Hermione's got cheerleading and design."

"Hacking?"

"With computer's, that's why we had to move a couple times. She hacked where she shouldn't have. But the good thing is she can read and change spells now. Harry and Draco could read them before, and they spent a good year trying to figure out how to hack spells. It's brilliant."

"How is everything for you Sirius?"

"You know, with two punks, a jock, a cheerleader, and two goths. Everything's fine, perfect even. They always get along." The two men burst out laughing.

"Seriously though, do you think they'll be ready to go to England by September?"

"Definitely. They already have a reputation among the wizarding population here as the Elemental Defenders. Let's just hope our information is right and Hogwarts tries to hire them."

"This is going to be fun, I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

"WHAT?"

"I have to go back to my time. You know Dumbledore's prophecy is fake. Now it's their job to convince everyone."

-


End file.
